Friendbringer
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: Because when The Laws of Nature have become mere polite suggestions why not? One Shot. Basically Pure Crack.


**Friendbringer**

 **Authors Note-**

Because my brain just can not be normal.

I've been reading a lot of Worm Fanfic recently. Really enjoying most of them as well especially a Dark Souls Crossover and this was just something that wouldn't leave me alone after I thought of it. The title went through a few revision but eventually it landed on the one I originally had in mind.

I would also like to note that I may one day do a real Naruto X Worm cross over possibly even using the power set described here. But if that day ever comes this will likely be religated to the job of an Omake.

Well unless I decide to write a comdey.

This chapter has been neither Beta'd or Proofread.

 **Authors Note End-**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he floated hundreds of thousands of feet above the earth below. Reclining back on the thin air behind him laying back to stretch his muscles. If one was to examine it from a technical standpoint then the fact of the matter was that he was flying at all. Not to mention still able to breathe despite being in what amount to low orbit. What with him only just being inside the Exosphere and all. But when one of the four fundamental forces that made up reality was at your beck and call what other people called The Laws of Nature became mere polite suggestions.

Complete control over Electromagnetism was awesome.

And Scary.

Couldn't forget scary.

Naruto groaned as he pulled himself back up into a seated position. The shield of electromagnetic energy around him was keeping out the cold and enough air he could stay up here for days if necessary. But that would get boring fast. For as wonderful as the Earth looked from a thousand kilometers up one could only look at it for so long before it call became kind of same-y.

Contrary to popular belief the Great Wall of China was not in fact visible from orbit.

"Uhh I don't know what to do!" The blond haired man whined at his current conversation partner. Who in her usual manner completely ignored his whining with what Naruto was more than willing to call casual disdain. The blond got the distinct impression that she didn't like acting as his quasi relationship councilor but considering she never answered back it wasn't really like she was that much help.

Besides if she didn't want to help she could go find another bit of the Exosphere to occupy. He'd gotten here first!

"It's all gone tits up spectacularly." Naruto groused to his conversation partner. If such a label can actually be used when only one person is actually speaking. "Okay I admit ripping out the back half of the bank to get to Amy was a little extreme, and my outfit may have been black but dammit it was near Halloween and black cloaks and creepy looking masks were all I could get my hands on!" The blond defended himself to his friend?, acquaintance?, therapist?

"Next thing I know I'm getting called a Villain had have the PRT all up in my business calming I was there to help rob the place! Now look if I knew Sarah or Lisa or Tattletale or whatever she's calling herself these days was there yeah I probably would have chosen a more discreet way in. Especially since I wasn't willing to harm her. But I was I supposed to know that in advance?" Naruto asked to his apathetic audience.

"And yes I could have probably done better than picking up the Wards by their costumes and throwing them in a dumpster but I worked with what I had!" The blond defended himself vigorously at the act that had him labeled as a Supervillain in the eyes of the general public. Most people with superpowers just had to live a double life.

But no Naruto Uzumaki just had to one up them.

By Day he was Naruto Uzumaki collage student!

By Night well by night it varied. If he was off doing his own thing then it was usually as Cable a Telekentic Rouge with a bend towards using steel cables in combat. Or if Tattletale decided to subcontract him on for a job. Which was actually how he made a good portion of his income. Say what you would about Sarah she paid well.

Then he usually appeared as the Villainous Magneto.

The Master of Magnetism.

Naruto honestly wasn't sure how many people he was actually fooling.

He liked to think it was a few.

"Uh I swear the last two years have been wearing me down." The blond sighed. "Still wasn't all bad. Helped Amy and Sarah out a fair bit even if I had to keep doing quick costume changes to keep it from looking like it was me. But these last two months have been especially bad." Naruto stated lying back in mid air once more. The shield of Electromagnetic energy keeping him both warm and contained enough air to keep him breathing for another few days at the very least. Not that he'd stay that long this was a day trip at best.

"Levithian came and trashed the city and Amy's dad Mark got injured. Its bad." The blond stated to his silent partner. It hadn't been a good day for anyone Sarah had caught a bit of rebar through the stomach and Naruto had to do some fast talking to convince Amy to heal her. Unfortunately Panacea much like her mother and sister saw Heroes and Villains as black and white instead of shades of gray. Though Naruto liked to think that may have been changing what with the revelation that he and Magneto were one and the same. Amy still called him her friend at least so there was that. It was a grim up side but an upside none the less that the injury dealt to Sarah had also been enough of an impetus for him to really let loose when it came to his powers.

Sarah had called his powers Bullshit when he'd ripped the top of an office block off and thrown it at Lung when they'd met after she went missing without getting winded. It didn't exactly do much against The Dragon of Kyushu but that was beside the point. His powers had undergone revision by Sarah since then to Complete And Utter Bullshit when he ripped up half of Brockton Bay and used the metal as a makeshift hammer against the second of the Endbringers.

Naruto was fairly confident he could have won that fight if he'd been able to figure out how to fire a Railgun before Levithian had turned up. After all if a small coin of burn through just about anything what would half a city accelerated to an appreciable fraction of lightspeed be capable of?

He'd win the rematch.

"It's a head injury. Something to do with his brain. Something Amy refuses to touch because one slip up and blamo! They probably won't even be the same person anymore. Then again you'd probably know more about that than I would." The blond stated with a sigh. The woman next to him was a Telepath and Telekentic on a truly frightening level. Not that he had anything to worry about in terms of the Telepathic part of that.

Telepaths and Masters could read minds and controlled people by manipulating their brains. Granted they all had different ways of doing that but at the end of the day the delivery system didn't matter. The end result was that they controlled the electric signals sent by the brain then rerouted and rewired said brain to do what they wanted. And since Naruto controlled the Electromagnitism it was a trivial matter to stop his own brain from being rewired and keep other people out of it. So far it had driven every Master he'd encountered crazy with annoyance. Or made them shit themselves in fear.

Sometimes both.

Usually both.

"But Carol wants her to fix the problem and do it right now." Naruto continued on. The woman he was whining to proving her restraint, and patience by not attempting to Telekeneticly backhand the blond back to the surface of the Earth some thousand kilometers below them. "Now I'm not saying Carol is a terrible mother..." Naruto trailed off before running a hand through his hair.

"Okay that's exactly what I'm saying." The blond allowed before waving both of his hands in front of his face defensively. "Amy told me once that she tries to be a good mother. Honestly I want to believe her but I'm really not sure I do. And now she's pressuring Amy into breaking her code and messing around with her own father's head. I mean yeah okay it is to help him but that was always a line Amy never wanted to cross and it was also the one thing both of them seemed to agree on." Naruto let out a huge sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Now they're all at each others throats. Carol wants Amy to heal Mark right now. Vicky- oh that's Amy's sister by the way. Wants to give Amy time to work it out on her own. Then their extended family comes into it. They're one big family team New Wave. And let me tell you that argument got personal very, very quickly. Now most of them want nothing to do with the others and Amy looks like she's about to break apart. I...I just want to make this better. Amy saved my life once so if I can return the favour even a little then I'd like to you know." Naruto stated with a final sigh before looking at his conversation partner again.

"Any ideas on how I can make that happen?" The blond inquired.

The fifteen foot tall woman next to him stared into blue eyes with an inhuman gaze. Her gray eyes looking at something Naruto clearly could not see. Her wings were unmoving despite the fact Naruto knew that the wind speed outside of his shield would have to be insane. Three of the largest protected her modesty while the others drifted aimlessly. She'd never answered before. Naruto doubted she was about to do so now.

Then with a deliberate slowness The Simurgh's shoulders rose and fell in what was quite clearly a shrug.

Naruto almost fell out of the air in shock.


End file.
